bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Glaive Lord
is the final upgrade for Path 1 of the Boomerang Thrower in BTD5. It costs $7650 on Easy, $9000 on Medium, $9720 on Hard and $10800 on Impoppable. The Glaive Lord acquires two permanent glaives that rotate around the tower, shredding bloons that come into contact with the glaives. Glaive Riccochet is still used along with the rotating secondary glaives and can pop even more bloons. This upgrade also gives the tower camo detection. The glaives only rotate around the Boomerang Thrower during a round. This upgrade is perfect for compact tracks like Monkey Lane, or tracks with many curves like Park Path. This tower works very well if combined with Arctic Wind and/or Glue Hose. Differences Between BTD5 Flash and BTD5 Mobile Glaive Lord's orbiting glaives cannot pop Frozen and Lead Bloons unless you upgrade the tower to Sonic Boom and Red Hot Rangs, respectively. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;Version 3.1 Glaive Lord price decreased ($9000 → $4500). Trivia *Glaive Lords wear robes similar to those of the Bloonjitsu Ninja Monkey, SMFC Dart Monkey and the Viral Frost Ice Tower. *If you are planning to buy this upgrade, a good place to put it would be a U-bend or tight corner. *If Glaive Lord is located near a Monkey Village with Jungle Drums or MIB Call to Arms, the orbiting Glaives will not rotate faster than usual, instead the tower will just throw ricocheting glaives faster. *Glaive Lord glaives can pop Camo Bloons. *For some reason, Glaive Lords don't do nearly as much damage to MOAB-Class Bloons in the Mobile version as they do in the PC version. This was probably done for balancing reasons. *This upgrade is notorious for being weak against Ceramic Bloons, so be sure to watch out for those if the Glaive Lord is your main form of defence. *Gaives continue to circulate around the tower, just like the Dartling Gun, which will not turn on between rounds. *In the Mobile version, if the tower is not upgraded with Red Hot 'Rangs, it will make no sound when it tries to hit Lead Bloons. This also occurs with Glaive Riccochet. *The secondary glaives orbit clockwise. To maximize their popping power, put them in a corner where the bloons go counterclockwise. * The Bloons Monkey City description says that Glaive Lord is an ancient technique of the Monkey martial arts. * A single Glaive Lord in conjunction with an Arctic Wind can deal with seemingly infinite amounts of regular Bloons. * The Glaive Lord is one of a few towers with infinite popping power (orbital glaives only). The other towers include Ice Tower (gains popping power if upgraded to 2/0 or 0/3), Blade Maelstrom (ability), Bloontonium Reactor (when submerged), and Ground Zero (ability). * The Glaive Lord is weak by itself, although massed Glaive Lords are very powerful. Gallery Glaivelordcombattd5.PNG|A 4/2 Glaive Lord fending off bloons in Bloons Tower Defense 5. Glaive Lord-0.png|Glaive Lord In Bloons Tower Defense 5. Category:Final Upgrades Category:Upgrades Category:Camo Detectors Category:Boomerang Thrower Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City